Destined to suffer
by Janka1112
Summary: Harry just returned from the horrific scene in the graveyard. What if Moody succeeds in escaping the castle, leading Harry to the Forbidden Forest to finish the Dark Lord’s plan... (Overprotective Sirius, scenes of torture)- you have been warned... ENJOY! (Everything belongs to the queen- J.K. Rowling)
1. Far-From-Over

Harry felt the familiar sensation crunch his body. He closed his eyes, as well as his fists, one clutching the cold handle of the silver cup and the other… a cold and stiff body. Normally, he would hate travelling with a portkey. But this time, for these two seconds, it was the best feeling ever. The pain had stopped, his scars stopped bleeding, his tears stopped falling. But then the moment was over.

Harry hit the ground face down, a loud moan escaping his dry lips was flooded by the overwhelming sound of at least a hundred people. Then, every eye fell upon him and his surroundings. There was nothing but chaos.

Harry couldn't make up what was around him though. He was too busy handling what was inside. The acromantula venom seemed to have spread from his left leg up his body. The cut on his knee was bleeding intensely. The bruises on his hands were stinging in the frosty grass and his left arm was literally open, itching, and blood was soaking into his triwizard shirt. At the spot were Harry's scar usually resided, a red stain was now spilling blood. The pain was agonizing. Cedric.. Wormtail… Voldemort...

"HARRY!"

"Harry! Can you hear me? Come on boy. Talk to me." Dumbledore's voice came somewhere from the back. He tried to control his voice, but failed at hiding his concern… and anger. "Come on." Harry felt a warm touch on the side of his neck. He heard a loud sigh.

"Minerva, escort the students back with all the professors. And call Severus and Alastor."

"What about the body Albus?" McGonagall's voice trembled.

"I've already arranged that."

Harry tried to move, so he could give a sign, but his body was like a hard rock. Both of his hands were physically removed from the cup and from Cedric's body. The moment he released, it felt like the weight of the whole world was spread across his body. Somebody turned him on the back. The pain intensified and his breathing speeded up. He had to open his eyes.

The light was unbearable, but he had to do something, say something.

The quietest whisper came out of his mouth. "H-He's back."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and his face looked older than ever. Remus stood beside, grief overtaking him, as he watched James' son ruined like that. Severus came clutching his left arm.

"Harry, where does it hurt? Can you show us?" Dumbledore said, again trying to control his voice.

Harry's eyes met directly with the headmasters', where a single tear was now falling down across the old man's face. Harry couldn't say anything more. He didn't know what. He was too weak. His head started to spin.

"Harry look at me."

"Kill the spare!"

"What's wrong with him Albus."

"I said… BOW!"

"Severus, Alastor, take him to my office please, careful. Remus, you know what to do."

"Harry, take my body back to my father."

Two figures raised him. Harry could barely figure out if his mind was still in his body, because he felt like it was shattered into million pieces.

As they walked through the castle, Harry's legs barely touched the ground. There was noone crossing their way. As if everyone was already at home for the summer break. Harry's breath was inconsistent, his focus shifting from the pain in his body to the pain in his mind.

"Stupefy!"

The voice was close, too close. Harry's left side buckled down under an immense pressure of a falling body. His right side was still supported by, he figured, professor Moody. He was holding a wand. That was his voice.

Professor Snape was left behind.

Harry's body was now dragged on the floor, much faster. The pain got worse again as his body was carelessly moved down the stairs, heading towards the main entrance to the castle. Harry's scar now started to prickle. It was still a minor pain compared to the rest.

"...be praised by the Dark Lord. He …. but I can. His most faithful…"

Harry could hear these words only distantly. They didn't make much sense to him. It was hard to distinguish what was real and what was in his head.

Chill ran through his body. It was really cold, really wet. Harry only now realized that his body was probably outside, swooping through the frozen grass. His wounds were now opening again, the dried blood continuing to flow. He managed to recognize trees in front of him.

Moody led him to the Forbidden forest.

Harry was shoved next to the nearest tree so violently that he heard something crack inside of him. He had no control over his body whatsoever. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He knew there was something wrong. This couldn't have been real. It didn't make sense.

"I will finish what the Dark Lord has planned." The mad voice was piercing through the air. "I'm his most faithful servant. I deserve the joy as well… CRUCIO!"

Harry never thought that it could get worse. The excruciating pain ran through his body once again. He heard a laugh. A hundred knives were penetrating every inch of his skin. Every cut was deepened ten times. Harry's scar was splitting his head apart. Is this how he would end? If yes, please let it be soon.

It was too long, but it finally stopped.

"Dear Merlin, yes. It is him. Harry. HARRY!"


	2. Let-It-Stop

"INCARCAROUS!" roared Dumbledore. A cold jet of light swished past Harry. Ropes tied around Moody's body, his wand hitting the ground.

Harry felt somebody's warm touch. "It's okay Harry, we are here. You are safe now." It was Remus. Harry wished he could say something… that he was alright. Though that would be a lie. His whole body was shaking with immense pain. He heard a loud laugh from where Moody was tied, Dumbledore pointing his wand against him. "Revelio!"

Remus tried to keep his head cool, but emotions overtook him. He couldn't think straight. His look what shifting from Harry's curled body to the now revealing image of Barty Crouch Jr.

"Stupefy!" Harry heard Dumbledore once again.

The cut that was on his left arm started to burn and itch extremely. His breaths speeded up. Harry couldn't bare it. He started to scrub his arm against the rough soil.

"Harry! Harry STOP!" Remus caught his arm, mouthing some incantation. "Harry, breathe with me. Please, you are losing it. One… two… one…" Remus' voice broke down. Harry was not the only one who tried to find comfort in this synchronized breathing.

Dumbledore squatted next to Remus. The sight of the shattered boy revealed to him. "We have to move. He needs help, immediately."

Professor McGonagall and professor Snape just arrived. McGonagall placed both of her hands on her mouth, her feet stuck to the ground. Snape already caught up to the situation, lifting up Crouch's body. "Mobilicorpus!"

Dumbledore and Remus lifted Harry, who cried out silently. He didn't want them to hear him, but the pain was demolishing. He let out another wail, now a bit louder. Both exchanged concerned looks.

All of them walked out of the forest. Snape was pointing with his wand at the Death Eater's floating body, Dumbledore and Remus were supporting Harry, and McGonagall was rushing behind them. Harry could hear silent sobs from where she walked.

They went back towards the castle. It's small windows were lit up. Harry couldn't help but think that there were heads watching him from there. They were getting close to the entrance.

"Aaarh!!" Harry shrieked. His scar was stinging as if million knives were running through his forehead. His vision blurred. He was angry. Wrath had overtaken his body. Even his last chance tonight, his faithful servant, had failed. How angry he was... Harry's screams travelled through the midnight air.

Dumbledore and Remus grasped his arms even more tightly. Both had their minds set on not letting go off Harry. He was shaking, kicking twisting. But they held him, trying to steady him into a sitting position.

"Harry, you are not alone. We are here with you…" an old man's voice, which was Dumbledore's, said.

"Harry, you- you've got friends here, stay with us." Remus desperately joined. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to avoid the sight of the struggling boy. He couldn't say anything else. He couldn't stand it any longer.

Fortunately, Harry calmed down. He seemed to have heard them. Even though he was still breathing fast, he stopped shaking and screaming. There was silence.

Harry's vision was becoming clear again. He looked in front of him and saw a person running down from the entrance to the castle towards them.

"Where is he? Is that Harry? HARRY!"

Sirius stopped. He spotted his godson. The world has turned upside down for him.


	3. Lost-In-Thoughts

How could he have let this happen? What would James say? He has failed as a godfather. He should have been there for Harry…

Sorry James…

Sirius's mind was racing. He was glued to the spot, unable to move. Seeing Harry's shattered figure seemed to have sucked his soul out of his body. He couldn't hold his tears anymore.This was worse than anything he had imagined…

"S-Sirius?" Harry breathed out.

Something inside Sirius had lit up. He had to act…

"Harry, yes, it's me." he ran towards the group on the grass, embracing Harry in a tight hug. "I'm here for you."

Harry was trying to reach for breath, coughing heavily.

"Steady Sirius, steady." Dumbledore whispered calmly.

Sirius let go, looking straight into Harry's eyes. Both seemed to have been filled with tears. Harry's because of the undeniable pain, Sirius's because of undeniable grief.

Harry had to look away, down to the grass, because he didn't want his godfather to see him like that. Sirius looked up to find Remus, his face looking older than when he had last seen him.

Their unheard talk was broken by the sound of Harry's coughs again. It was as if he was choking. He leaned towards the grass trying to calm himself down, only to find that he was coughing blood onto the ground. Sirius's eyes widened. He and Remus looked desperately towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was clearly caught in the middle of his thinking but noticed the situation and started to murmur a long incantation. When he ended, Harry stopped coughing. His whole body seemed to have lost all weight and his mind seemed to have lost all thoughts. He didn't know what has happened, he didn't know who were the people around him, he even forgot who he was. It was a great feeling, Harry thought. He hoped this would last forever. He noticed that he was probably being carried away up to the castle, the people around him were talking, but his ears didn't seem to care. Harry drifted off into sleep.

...

"BUT WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM GO WITH THOSE TWO! You were mad Dumbledore. Sorry, it's true."

"I already told Sirius. I knew Alastor was suspicious but I trust Severus deeply. He knew about my suspicion, but he just wasn't quick enough. All the professors had to take to the students back to castle. Sirius, and I had to inform the Ministry about …"

"BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MINISTRY! HARRY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE MINISTRY! HARRY IS THE PRIORITY! I THINK WE HAVE ALREADY SETTLED THAT!"

"Sirius, I agree with you. Although we both know that the Ministry had to be informed about the events…"

"BUT HARRY.."

"SIRIUS!... do not ventilate your gathered anger from all those years towards me now. And you know you're doing that!"

"Sorry… but... you know I'm right Dumbledore."

Remus was sitting in the corner of Dumbledore's office, pressing his fingers to the root of his nose, fed up with the discussion he was witnessing. He was eyeing the boy who was lying in a bed on the other side of the office. Harry's breathing seemed to have gone from normal to fast again.


	4. Guilt-Above-All

The two men who were arguing just a second ago were now united with the same purpose again, both looking where Harry was lying. All three of them noticed that something was still not right.

Please, nothing more. This was enough. Sirius thought, jumped up and ran to the side of the bed. Remus stepped to the other side.

Harry's left arm started to move rapidly, brushing against the white sheets on the bed. Remus's eyebrows closed together, emphasizing his werewolf presence. He exchanged a puzzled but at the same time worried look with Sirius. In no time, the bed sheets started to turn red. Sirius let out a loud gasp. Dumbledore seemed to have rushed to the spot and muttered an incantation that neither Sirius or Remus have known. The blood was removed and Dumbledore turned Harry's arm gently.

At that precise moment Sirius cried out again and couldn't bare to look any longer. He sat on a chair next to the bed, his hands covering his eyes.

There, on Harry's left arm, was a large skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth, all bloody, imprinted into his skin.

Remus's eyes widened. The Dark Mark...

There was silence.

Dumbledore was bombarded with thoughts. He is back. Some of his followers must have noticed it for sure. He already has a troop of Death Eaters around him. There's going to be a battle in the end...

Remus was struggling with himself, keeping his eyes shut. This is going to be just like last time…

Sirius was shaking. The boy has had enough. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves a childhood, a mum and d… Sirius lost it. His sobs were echoing around the cold and silent office.

All three men almost leapt when the door suddenly swung open, revealing a long and black figure. Snape.

Sirius brushed of his wet face in no time. He made sure to hide his weakness in front this man. He straightened up, turned against Snape, as if he was shielding Harry. His hand was touching his pocket.

Snape shot a look of utter disgust towards Sirius.

Then, he faced Dumbledore.

"The aurors have taken him back to Azkaban. We have found Alastor. The Minister will be waiting for you this morning."

Dumbledore nodded without much interest about this information. "Do you have the necessary potions, Severus?"

Snape's lip curled, but took out all he had and walked towards Harry. Sirius stepped in his way. "I don't want him touching my Godson."

"Don't worry, neither do I." Snape sniggered. Sirius already took out his wand, his face red with wrath, but Dumbledore was quicker and cast a shield charm between the two of them.

"There is no time for this. Sirius, this is necessary, you know that…"

Sirius was fuming, but stepped aside. He knew Harry needed help immediately. He just couldn't help but be a bit sceptical about this man. He watched as this git was muttering diagnostic spells and pouring healing potions to Harry's mouth. But Harry's face was getting slightly less and less pale, flooding with colour again.

"I have temporarily stopped the acromantula venom from spreading further, but the potions will wear out in about two hours. His knee is shattered, but will be repaired with the potion I just gave him. He might wake up soon. Considering his arm I… don't know what to do with that." Snape stopped clutching his left arm as well. Dumbledore noticed.

"Okay, this will be enough for now. Please, go and inform Poppy to come here in about an hour. I hope there aren't many people questioning her about Harry's whereabouts. Tell her to keep quiet as much as possible. I don't want Harry to be surrounded by so many people just yet."

Snape shot a furtive glance towards where Harry was lying and left the room without a word.

As the doors closed, Sirius turned back to Harry ruffling his hair. "It's going to be okay Harry. We are here with you…"

Harry shifted a little. Sirius inhaled. He must have heard him. Harry's face twitched a little. He suddenly opened his eyes. Sirius and Remus both held their breaths.

It all seemed a bit blurry. Remus took his glasses and gently placed them on top of Harry's nose.

Three figures were looking at him. Harry recognized them all. He was avoiding eye contact but he accidentally managed to look right into Sirius's eyes. They were red and swollen, yet there was some flash of hope.

Harry managed to voice the only thing that was on his mind.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault."


	5. Confessions

"No. No, no, no. Harry, look at me." Sirius couldn't believe what he just heard Harry say. He continued: "You have been extremely brave tonight. Almost none of the adult wizards or aurors would be able to do it." There was a sense of desperation in Sirius's voice.

"You escaped Voldemort, Harry. You are safe now. You survived." Remus added. He only realized this now, how Harry actually faced the darkest wizard of the time and he managed to escape.

Sirius touched Harry's hand. Harry appreciated this warm feeling flood over him. Sirius's presence was the best medicine that was given to him.

But they were wrong. He was the one who let Voldemort revive. It was his blood that was used. I wasn't able to stop it. The last sentence of his thought process slipped out of his mouth before he even realized. And only now he heard how his voice was cracked and still shaking.

"No Harry, it was I" Dumbledore spoke at last. "I wasn't able to stop it. I was fooled, once again. Voldemort managed to slip his Death Eater right under my nose. It was all a bait. I should have realized. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry wasn't able to comprehend everything that he had just heard, but he was astonished by the fact that Dumbledore was apologizing to him. It didn't make any sense.

The atmosphere in the room was tight.

"I know that you have gone through too much Harry tonight. But I need to know the full story. I need to know what happened in the graveyard."

Remus shifted uncomfortably. Sirius spoke immediately. "You're not being serious, right? This can wait, Dumbledore. I'm sure you know in what state Harry is in right now"

"I am fully aware of that, Sirius. However, it cannot wait. We cannot waste any more seconds. I must insist.."

"NO! You are doing it again Dumbledore! You are putting yourself and your business above the well-being of Harry! I can't stand this anymore! Look where it got us!"

Dumbledore was lost in thought again. Remus broke the silence. "Okay. Why don't we use the pensieve. We can see it ourselves and Harry doesn't have to describe and relive the scene again.."

Everyone looked at Remus and started to consider this idea. Dumbledore slowly nodded, but Sirius was still relentless. He turned to Harry and spoke to him. "Harry, you don't have to do this if you don't want to.."

But Harry, finding the last amount of reason that he had left, shook his head. "It's fine Sirius. I- I understand." He looked timidly at Remus, nodding his head. Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on Harry. It was hard to figure out what was happening in them.

Remus stepped forward and took out his wand. Harry was startled by this act, even though he fully expected it. He wasn't able to stop the slight quiver in his body, still being in the alarmed mode. All of the others noticed.

Remus asked warily: "Are you sure?"

Harry only nodded, trying to calm himself down. What a stupid thing it was to think that he was still in danger. He didn't know what was going on with him.

Sirius crossed his arms, but didn't protest out loud anymore.

Remus placed the tip of his wand to Harry's side of the forehead and extracted a blue silvery string. It was a weird, and yet relaxing feeling.

At that precise moment, Madame Pomfrey stormed into the office, first fixing her eyes on Dumbledore and then moving to notice Harry in the bed and Remus holding the blue substance.

"S-Sorry I, Albus? Severus said you needed me."

"In fact, yes Poppy, it's about time." Dumbledore replied, while Remus was already approaching the pensieve in the corner of the office. Sirius was back at holding Harry's hand. Only then Madame Pomfrey noticed him. She let out a loud gasp.

"It's fine, Poppy. But there is no time for explanations right now. Do what you can. Please." Dumbledore added.

Pomfrey was breathing a bit heavily but approached the bed after seeing Harry again immediately.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore called out standing aside Remus next to the pensieve. Flashes of light were already swirling inside.

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes. They were really Lily's.

Harry wanted this moment to last forever, but he knew that they had to know what has happened, even though he still felt vulnerable and ashamed about the whole event.

"Go." and Sirius listened like an obedient dog, turning around and heading towards the pensieve.

Harry was already falling into sleep thanks to all the incantation that Madame Pomfrey was muttering while Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius temporarily left the room.


End file.
